Can You Hear My Conscience?
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Hanya sekedar ONESHOT tentang pertemanan antara Iruka dan Mizuki


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-se****nsei**

**Author: Dei-kun coolz**

***********

**Can You Hear My Conscience?**

**(Iruka's POV)**

***********

Pagi ini terlalu ramai. Sangat ramai. Di sepanjang jalan berdiri stand-stand dan berbagai bentuk lampion yang meramaikan suasana. Pemandangan seperti ini tidak aneh lagi bagiku. Sekarang sudah memasuki akhir musim panas. Nanti malam pasti semua penduduk akan berkumpul di alun-alun kota untuk melihat hanabi.

Seperti biasa aku berjalan menuju taman, itu adalah tempat bermainku. Hmm- mungkin lebih tepatnya, tempat aku melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang sebaya denganku bermain bersama.

Aku duduk di tanah yang agak tinggi, kalau dilihat dari bawah aku tidak akan terlihat karena ada pohon-pohon mengelilinginya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat mereka bermain. Di antara mereka semua ada seorang anak yang menarik perhatianku, rambutnya warna putih keperakan, panjang rambutnya seatas bahu. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin anak-anak itu.

Kali ini permainan mereka adalah petak umpet. Yang jaga adalah anak bertubuh kurus pendek, aku tidak tahu namanya. Sembari anak itu menghitung, anak-anak yang lain menyebar bagaikan sekumpulan burung yang dilepaskan dari kandangnya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat tempat persembunyian mereka dan juga melihat raut wajah anak kurus pendek itu kebingungan mencari teman-temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua anak yang bersembunyi telah ditemukan. Tapi--, diantara mereka semua aku tidak melihat anak berambut putih keperakan itu. Dia memang ahli dalam hal bersembunyi, aku juga tidak tahu dimana dia bersembunyi. Apakah anak itu ninja? Ninja yang bisa menghilang bagaikan kabut di malam hari, menyatukan diri dengan alam sekitar, memusatkan chakra ke suatu benda, dan sebagainya.

"Hmmph--, kau lihat itu?!" tanya seseorang yang menahan tawanya. Sepertinya dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku melihatnya sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tak jauh dariku. Wajahnya sepertinya sudah familiar di mataku. Ya---, dia adalah anak berambut putih keperakan itu.

"Tentu saja aku bicara padamu! Mana ada orang lain di sini selain kau dan aku!" gumamnya berbisik, walaupun begitu aku mendengarnya seperti bentakan. Dia mulai mendekatiku, mengendap-ngendap di antara semak-semak dan akhirnya duduk di sampingku sambil tertawa cekikikan melihat teman-temannya yang kebingungan.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudah dari tadi, matamu terlalu terfokus pada mereka sampai-sampai telingamu tak bisa mendengar suara angin yang bergerak!" katanya. Aku kurang mengerti maksudnya, tapi mungkin itu adalah kiasan.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari persembunyianmu? Mereka sudah menyerah," tanyaku kembali.

"Mereka selalu menyerah saat tidak bisa lagi menemukan keberadaanku. Karena itu—aku jadi malas keluar," jawabnya. Kini dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, begitu..." ujarku.

"Aku sering melihatmu duduk di sini dan melihat kami bermain. Apa kau mau memata-matai kami, huh?"

"Aku tidak bermak---"

"Ha ha, aku cuma bercanda," ucapnya. Bagiku suaranya barusan agak keras, tapi sepertinya angin bertiup ke arah kami. Sehingga teman-temannya tidak mendengar suaranya, "Bukannya kau Umino Iruka? Anak yang sering membuat ulah itu?" tanyanya.

"He he." Aku hanya tertawa kecut. "Ya begitulah... Dari pertanyaanmu barusan, sepertinya kau tahu namaku karena reputasiku yang buruk itu."

"Sebagian memang 'iya'. Aku dengar orang tuamu telah meninggal karena amukan Kyuubi, pasti susah bagimu untuk hidup sendiri, Iruka."

"Tidak usah bahas orang tuaku, mereka sudah tenang di alam sana. Oh, aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

"Namaku MIZUKI! Ingat itu baik-baik!" gumamnya semangat.

"Mizuki, apa kau tidak takut kalau mereka mendengar su--" Mizuki memutuskan kalimatku untuk yang kedua kalinya, agaknya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan aku ucapkan.

"Telinga mereka tidak terlalu peka untuk bisa mendengar suaraku," jawabnya enteng. "Kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama kami?"

"Kalau aku bermain bersama kalian pasti diusir." Kini kepalaku tertunduk, kesedihan mulai menyerangku. Tapi aku masih bisa menahan kesedihanku sehingga ekspresiku tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bersedih.

"Hnn-, benar juga ya... Tapi--, aku tidak seperti itu. Buktinya sekarang kita bicara bersama." Mizuki mulai menghiburku. "Sepertinya aku lebih cocok bermain bersamamu ketimbang mereka," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Baru kali ini aku mendengar pernyataan yang membuatku senang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melukiskan rasa senang ini di wajahku.

Sekarang aku melihat teman-teman Mizuki mulai mengarah keluar taman, sepertinya mereka tak mau lagi mencari Mizuki.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu akan segera pulang..." ujarku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku tak peduli, biarkan saja mereka pulang!" Senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal.

"Tapi--" aku mencoba untuk membantah, tapi kalimatku diputus.

"Kau dengar kata-kataku 'kan, Iruka?!" nada suaranya mulai naik. Dia masih berbaring di sampingku. Mizuki mulai menutup kedua matanya, mungkin untuk menenangkan emosi yang ada di pikirannya.

Aku hanya diam, dia juga diam, kami sama-sama diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku melihat kedua matanya mulai terbuka kembali, sepertinya dia berhasil menenangkan emosinya.

"Maaf, tadi aku membentakmu," gumamnya pelan. Sekarang Mizuki mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sambil melihat taman yang lengang.

"Tidak masalah," jawabku. Angin lembut mulai menerpa wajah kami. Mizuki mulai berdiri, mungkin dia juga mau pulang, "Apa kau mau pulang, Mizuki?"

"Ya, aku terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. _Jaa, mata_!" Dia berjalan turun menuju taman dan keluar setelah berpamitan denganku. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Aku merasa Mizuki punya masalah yang sama denganku, tapi ini agak berbeda. Aku masih bisa merasakan terpaan angin lembut yang membawa hawa panas, tapi tidak terlalu panas.

Aku tak sadar matahari akan segera tenggelam. Ternyata tadi aku ketiduran. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tertidur. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke arah luar, tujuanku cuma satu, yaitu melihat hanabi, tentunya setelah aku membersihkan diri... Walaupun aku tahu kembang api akan dilaksanakan masih beberapa jam lagi, aku ingin segera mengambil tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api, jika tidak, kembang api tidak akan terlihat karena terhalang oleh sekumpulan orang dewasa.

*******

Ukh, ternyata sudah ramai. Usahaku untuk datang lebih cepat gagal total.

"Iruka?!" teriak seseorang di belakangku. Mendengar namaku dipanggil, akupun membalikkan tubuhku, melihat siapa gerangan yang menyebut namaku. Ternyata dia adalah Mizuki.

"Mizuki? Ternyata kau di sini..." kataku kaget. Dia mulai mendekatiku.

"Kau pasti lagi mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang api, tapi--" gumamnya terputus. Dia melihat sekeliling yang sudah dipenuhi kerumunan orang dewasa, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus, "Kau terlalu pendek untuk bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas." Aku kaget karena dia bisa menebak isi hatiku.

"Tidak! Aku hanya--"

"Tidak perlu berbohong, aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu," katanya tertawa. "Aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api dengan jelas. Ikuti aku!" Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, melihat punggungnya yang akan membawaku kesuatu tempat. Akhirnya kami sampai di atas, lebih tepatnya, di atas pahatan patung Hokage.

"Mizuki, kalau ketahuan kita bisa diusir..." gumamku berbisik sambil memacu jalannya.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa," katanya. Aku tidak yakin atas pernyataannya barusan, tapi Mizuki tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Mizuki menunjuk ke suatu pohon yang ada di sekitar situ, "Di sana! Kita akan melihat kembang api dari pohon itu."

"Hah, di situ?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya! Kalau kita panjat pohon itu, kembang apinya akan terlihat jelas..." ujarnya, "Kau bisa manjat, kan?" tanya Mizuki tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Itu bukan masalah besar!" seruku agak keras karena merasa diejek. Kamipun memanjat pohon itu, pohon yang tinggi besar. Sejenak aku tak yakin bisa memanjat pohon besar itu, tapi karena Mizuki sudah sampai di atas, akupun mengikutinya, kalau tidak dia akan menertawakanku.

_DUAAR DARR_

"Wah, sudah dimulai!" kata Mizuki girang, "Lihat kembang apinya, warna merah."

Aku hanya diam, melihat kembang api merah itu. Rasanya kembang api itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Semenjak menjadi yatim-piatu, aku selalu melihat kembang api itu sendiri, sekarang, aku melihat kembang api itu bersama teman yang baru aku kenal tadi siang. Aku memandang Mizuki yang masih melihat keindahan kembang api malam itu, walaupun baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku kembali memandang kembang api itu.

'_Aku ingin bisa bersama Mizuki terus, hanya dia yang menganggapku sebagai teman.'_

'_Tapi--, selama waktu masih berjalan, aku tak 'kan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok atau beberapa detik kemudian. Akankah dia masih menganggapku sebagai temannya?'_

'_Kalaupun tidak, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai teman.'_

'_...Mizuki bisakah kau mendengar suara hati ini?'_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *FIN* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
